Clipped Wings
by loveless-sempai
Summary: His raven lay dying and the pools consumed his eyes. His bird was gone and he was left all alone. Sebastian x Grell death short death fic. It doesnt say how he dies but just use your imagination .-.


p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The butler stumbled through the snow covered roofs, wanting nothing more but to ease the pain he felt. Black shoes shined in the moonlight as they trekked slowly over mounds of white. "Who would have thought…" The demon looked up at the overly bright moon above his with a mixture of fear and regret clinging to his face. He took a ragged breath inwards and then slowly let it out, being able to see his breath quite clearly in the chilling cold. "…It would end…" The demon tightly clung to his arm that had stained crimson, dying his white glove as well. "Like this…"br style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box;" /The red haired shinigami held a aged book of names; names that awaited a similar fate,death. He had checked off every name on the list except for one. It had looked strange. The writing had an almost sinister look to it, like it was trying to crawl right off the page itself. He had only seen this once in his life as a shinigami. A loose demon had died of starvation, a very uncommon thing. He had not been able to make a proper contract with a human being in over two hundred years by the look of it, but that was a different story./p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He let out a questioning noise, but ignored it and went to look for the dying being. It may sound odd that a thing with no soul were to show up in a book specifically made for collecting them in the first place, but demons do in fact have them. All though the souls of demons greatly differ from the souls of humans, they tend to express emotions on rare occasions, leading to a dark and twisted form of soul, but a soul none the less.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"-br style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box;" The demigod stifled a scream, and a gasp filled it's place. He wanted nothing more than this man; feeling like he was bird stuck in a small cage, and now the cage had broken, but the bird was no longer there. Emerald eyes sparkled, reflecting deep scarlet from the images that shown threw them. He wanted to take those images and expel them from his mind. He wanted to burn them to ash./p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The red head kneeled down next to his lost bird and combed his bony fingers through the raven hair. Pools formed in the corner of his eyes. He wanted those pools to completely engulf his vision so he only had to touch the man he loved for the last time instead of having to look at the tragedy that lay before him. Instead, they only formed rivers down his cheeks.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He new what he had to do. He couldn't just leave his soul there to rot, all though no demon would ever consume another demons soul and it wasn't necessary to collect one that belonged to his kind. He had to do it still. He tried to hold back the rest of the salty tears in order to get the job done right as he firmly grasped the blood red chainsaw. This bird would never fly again, he thought as the tool collided with the limp body and memories of the past coiled and danced in the air like a flame.p 


End file.
